Cloverleaf
by hetarezeme
Summary: Nick had always loved bunnies and wanted to have one. When he's finally getting it he meets the most good looking salesman ever and falls in love right away. But will Jeff return to his feelings or be distant? Will they even see each other again?
1. The Little Evil Creature

**I got this inspiration to this fic couple days ago. I really wanted to write it and actually did it. I'll write more when I have time.**

**I hope you really enjoy this. I'm quite new with actually writing fanfiction and english isn't my native language so I apologise for the typos you might find. I'm trying to study harder and make my english better, but it will take time.**

_Chapter 1 - The little evil creature_

Nick had always wanted to have a bunny. As a kid he couldn't get one because of his allergic sister and went to the closest pet store every day to watch he animals in cages. None of them became that close to him, because every time he got connected with one of the cute bunnies, rats or gerbils someone bought them and took them away to their real future with someone else, but never Nick. They were carried away and all the boy was able to do was just watch after them and try to get another one connected.

When Nick finally moved away from home with his best friend, Trent, his roommate didn't want any pets. Again his dreams were crushed.

Couple years after they had lived together Trent finally told him that he's okay with getting a quiet pet. And that was all Nick needed. Bunnies were quiet and adorable and he was sure that even Trent wouldn't be able to resist the cuteness in it.

So there he was, driving his car to the pet store which was on the other side of the city. Not because he didn't like the closest one. It was because Trent had wanted the bunny to be bought from his friend's store even though the friend didn't work there often.

The brunette parked his car to the parking box and turned it off. He had told Trent to stay home so he wouldn't be complaining about the bunny so much. And what did he know about choosing the right one? Nothing.

Soon Nick had entered the store and looked around. The whole place was full of different kind of foods, toys and other pet related structures. The walls were almost out of view by the huge shelves and there was a sign pointing to a large doorway saying 'pets'.

The handsome looking young man headed towards the doorway and as soon as he came to it he couldn't help himself anymore.

Nick had avoided pet stores for couple months because he had another i-need-to-get-a-bunny season going and now when he finally saw all the pets a sigh escaped from his mouth.

''Can I help you?'' came a friendly voice behind him and the brunette turned around to face a blond tall boy with the most beautiful smile on his handsome face. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and black pants, the outfit of the sellers on the store.

For a little while Nick froze and just stared at the extremely good looking man, but then was able to open his mouth: ''I came to look for bunnies.''

The blond didn't stop smiling, actually the exact opposite, his smile only got bigger. ''Good choice.'' he replied and leaded the brunette to the part of the huge room where were the cages for the rodents.

Nick couldn't get his eyes off from the salesman. He had never really been interested in dating anyone, but had at least realized he was bi. This was the first time this had happened to him and it felt strange. All he wanted to do was to kiss the stunning boy in front of him and lock him into a cage instead of a bunny to bring home.

''So what breed are you looking for? Something with floppy ears or lots of fur?'' the other man asked. Nick had now read the sign which was attached to his shirt and found out that the guy's name was Jeff and he worked on the pet side with all kind of animals. And soon Nick had checked his hands and saw no rings, so not married.

''I'm not really trying to look any breeds, just looking if I find the right one…'' Nick mumbled and luckily it seemed like Jeff had understood what he said. ''Do you want me to look at them with you or do you want to do it by yourself?'' the taller boy asked calmly and looked at the brunette.

A hard decision to make, but after thinking about it for couple seconds he was replying, but still halfway thinking about it: ''I can do it by myself.''

Nick wasn't sure if it was the right choice, but it had already been said so there was no way he could've changed his words again. Not that it really mattered, Jeff was just a salesman at a pet store and there was no way he'd ever meet him after this expect when visiting the store. And probably he wouldn't even recognize the brunette, he was working in this huge store with lots of Nick looking customers.

The shorter man thought he saw a little sparkle from Jeff's eyes to disappear for a moment, but soon it was back and the blond was smiling and leaving.

And Nick felt like punching himself. Oh what a horrible person he felt like right now. He just got so distracted and couldn't be so close to the other man.

Nick ignored all the Jeff including thoughts for a while to look at the bunnies. Most of them were sleeping and looking absolutely cute, but only one caught his attention.

An albino one, no special looking, in the middle of the floor level was staring straight at Nick. It's red eyes were sparking, (or well at least that's how the brunette explained it to himself later) and it didn't move at all, just stared.

Nick kneeled to watch the gorgeous animal closer and it still didn't move.

''Most people find Max quite creepy when he does that. That's probably why he's been here for couple weeks longer than bunnies usually are.'' And Jeff was behind him again. Nick hadn't noticed that he had come back. He had no idea how long he had actually stood behind him, but there he was, standing there and smiling like he did before.

Nick stood up and smiled shyly at the blond. This time his brains worked a bit faster and he did his decision quickly. ''I'd like to pick him up next week if it's okay?'' he exclaimed and finally smiled at the blond for the first time.

''Well we'll see then, because I'll be here for the whole week. Just find me and I'll help you get him with you. It was a pain to even get him to that cage.

Nick laughed a bit nervously, but nodded and smiled. ''I'll be here to catch Max for you.''

''Hey Nick did you forget what you were looking for?'' Trent almost groaned when he found out that his roommate hadn't got the bunny yet. ''I was prepared to die because it's cuteness! I've been reading these 'what to do with you bunny' books all day just because I was expecting it to come today!''

Nick sighed and sat on the couch next to Trent. ''Yes I found the right bunny for me, but I'm going to get it next week. I could've taken it with me, but need to check couple thing before that.'' he half lied to the other man who just shook his head and left to get some food for myself from the kitchen.

Nick knew Trent wasn't actually pissed, he was just disappointed because he had wanted to have the bunny fast. That wouldn't last long when he'd find out how much work it would actually take.

He couldn't tell about Jeff to Trent. Knowing him he'd just try to make them spend as much time together as possible and talk too much. It had happened before and it all got ruined that time. Nick didn't want another drama like that.

Trent was soon back sitting next to him with a bag of chips and a movie in his hand. ''Want to watch _Mean Girls_ with me?'' he asked and smiled at the tinier boy. Nick just signed, grabbed the movie and ran to the DVD-player to put it on.

Trent always wanted to watch this movie. It was his top favorite and Nick was getting bored because every time they watched it his roommate would dance during _Jingle Bell Rock _and laugh hard every time they said something at least a little bit funny.

Of course it was a good way to cheer up. Or at least it used to be when they first moved there. But Nick didn't say no because he knew Trent would still make him watch it. It was just easier to cope with it and sit on the couch, maybe text someone and listen to his friend's loud laugh.

It was Monday of the next week. Nick was starting his car and soon heading to the pet store. He couldn't lie to himself, he was nervous. It felt weird. Last week he was just super exited to get his pet, but now he didn't even care about it that much. Of course he still wanted to get Max, but the feeling of meeting the blond again was a bit scary.

It didn't take long from him to get to the store. His college wasn't that far away from it so the trip took only about fifteen minutes. When parking his car again in front of the store he was nervous and probably looked quite pale. This little crush of his was still feeling abnormal.

When opening the doors again he didn't even take a look at the place like last time. He barely noticed that he was walking through the food department. When he came to the big doorway he saw Jeff helping a young girl to take a green lizard out of it's terrarium. The black haired girl seemed to stutter and tremble a bit when looking Nick's crush. The brunette felt angry all of a sudden, but shook his head to get the thought out. Jeff wasn't his boyfriend, or not even close to that. They had met once and not really talked that much. Nick had been a bit too distant to even say that they had got along well.

And there he was, smiling at the quite pretty looking girl and helping her out. Nick felt jealous, but ignored it right away. He wasn't allowed to feel like that. Jeff was just a salesman at a pet store and Nick would never ever have him. Maybe he was straight. Maybe he had a girlfriend. Maybe not, but probably yes.

The girl was soon away and Nick started walking towards the blond, trying for not to look stupid like he usually did. He felt like butterflies were flying in his stomach and gulped when Jeff finally noticed him.

Soon the blond was standing in front of him and smiling happily like always. ''So you came to pick him up?'' he asked and made Nick's stomach do a little flip. The brunette wasn't able to talk, but gave him a little nod. Jeff didn't really seem to care if Nick was quiet or not, he was doing his job, or well it seemed like it.

The blond leaded the other man to Max's cage and grabbed a little transport box from a pile next to it. He kneeled over the cage and slowly opened it.

Max was right about to jump out when Jeff grabbed it confidently. The white bunny looked a bit upset (if that's even possible) and tried to escape, but Jeff was strong and didn't let it get way.

Soon the bunny was in the closed transport box which Jeff was giving Nick. ''Funny decision, but very wise. Max is one of the wisest bunnies I've ever seen and will be a very interesting pet.'' he stated and laughed a bit.

''Well I got the connection…'' Nick mumbled quietly and Jeff raised his eyebrow. ''Sorry, I didn't catch that.'' the blond uttered kindly and smiled a bit to make Nick not feel so ashamed. It really didn't work that much, but the brunette tried to look like it did. ''I- I just got the c-connection.'' the shorter man stuttered, this time clearer, and grabbed the box.

''Yes I noticed it.'' Jeff observed and leaded Nick to the cash to pay for the bunny. Max didn't look happy about leaving the place, but didn't try to escape. He seemed to plan something, because he was just lying in the box, looking at Nick with an evil look.

Jeff did the salesman job behind the cash also. He seemed to use the cash register like he'd done it for years even though he seemed to be quite new in the place. 'This man really is talented in everything I've seen him done' Nick thought and sighed quietly, hoping that the blond hadn't noticed it or at least decided for not to bring it out.

Nick paid for the bunny and thanked Jeff nervously. It felt weird to stutter this much and not knowing what he was supposed to say. Usually Nick was ready to say almost everything, but Jeff was the only exception. Even when he had a crush on his classmate last year he didn't feel like this. This was something bigger. He knew it, but just didn't want to admit it to himself.

''So are we going to meet again?'' Jeff suddenly asked when Nick was about to leave. The brunette looked surprised, but then raised his shoulders. ''I don't know. Possibly.'' he answered, but was sure that he'd come back again. He couldn't keep himself away from this place anymore. Jeff was too good to lose.

''Well I hope we will, because you're unordinary with your bunny choice.'' Jeff confessed and then waved his hand, putting a bright smile onto his pretty face. Nick felt like melting, but instead just waved back and smiled quickly.

When turning around the brunette felt weird. He wanted to turn back to Jeff and grab the man. Even Max couldn't make him feel as good as he felt when Jeff smiled at him. And when thinking about the bunny, Nick looked at it.

It was crazy. Max looked like he had this i-know-that-you-like-him look in his furry face. He still wasn't moving, but seemed healthy and energetic. It seemed like he was actually happy to get out of the store.

Nick just laughed at his new pet and carried it to his car, putting it to the seat next to him before starting to drive back home to show Max to Trent. He would be so happy to have the creature there for a while, but after he'd learn what kind of devil it could be, he wouldn't like it as much. Nick was sure of it. He knew his best friend better than anyone and was one hundred percent sure about it.

And when it came to Max, Nick was sure he wouldn't be an easy one. The exact opposite if he was honest. The cute looking bunny seemed to have a very evil look in his eyes if he wanted to have it. It was a clear sign of it's true personality. Max would give them a hell if he wanted to and the brunette really hoped he wouldn't. But bunnies are bunnies and there was no way Nick could stop it.


	2. Hide and Seek

**I was planning to get this out sooner (a.k.a. almost 2 weeks ago) but finished it just now. _  
_**

**But here you go! A new chapter. I'm not really that proud of it. It didn't turn out to be as awesome as I tought it would be, but I hope you like it.  
**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask me and I'll answer.  
**

**And you'll probably get the new chater after schools have ended. I'm going to a school camp for 10 days next Monday and I don't have a proper computer to use out there so writing on my phone would just be a pain in the ass.**

**Enjoy!  
**

_Chapter 2 – Hide and seek_

''Oh my God just look at that little creature!'' Trent almost yelled when Nick stepped in with Max and his papers which he had just picked up from his mailbox. Trent was babbling at the little white animal and it looked quite happy with the situation.

Trent took the box from Nick and carried the bunny to the kitchen. He took a carrot out from a basket he had put on the table just for their pet and started to feed it to the bunny. He looked even more exited than Max, but Nick just sighed and took a closer look to his mail.

Couple bills and the final papers of Max. He opened the letter which had the stuff of Max and noticed couple important things here and there. Nothing too big. The brunette just folded it and put it into his pocket to look more when being alone.

Trent was still talking to the bunny like he was his mother. Nick looked at him and sighed again. The trip had made him a bit tired and he already had a little headache. ''Trent can you not be so loud, please. My head hurts.'' he groaned and sat to the kitchen table next to his friend. Trent just gave him a mad look and then shut his mouth completely.

''You don't have to shut up, just talk like normal people do.'' Nick muttered and shook his head. Max turned his head to look at him and looked at him like he did something wrong. 'Weird.' Nick thought. 'I've never seen a bunny act like that before…'

''Well excuse my for wanting to be nice to this super cute creature because it might be scared to be here!'' Trent barked. Nick raised his eyebrow and sighed. ''Does Max really look like he's scared? I don't think so. The only thing he would be afraid of is you because you're babbling like a little kid.'' He joked, but Trent didn't seem to understand it at the moment.

''Oh come one! He wouldn't be scared of that!'' The chubby boy snorted and pulled away the carrot he was just feeding to Max. The bunny seemes upset, but stayed still and looked at his owners who seemed to start a fight.

''Well I would be!'' Nick yelled and stood up. He'd had enough of his roommate again. He didn't seem to understand that he was saying all the wrong stuff at the moment. He was already stressed because of his busy life and Trent was only making it worse.

''Why do you always snap so easily?'' Nick's roommate cried. He didn't like the way Nick acted. He didn't like it at all. ''This is not funny at all Nick!'' he just yelled and made the other boy glance at him, looking upset.

''Well sorry for not being perfect?'' the shorter brunette screamed and took a carrot from the basket, smashing it to the floor in anger. He got upset easily. He didn't like it, but he couldn't hold it when he felt bad.

''That's exactly why I don't like living with you sometimes! You always get angry when I don't act like you think I should! I know you need to concentrate on your work and it's tiring, but you should stop sublimating it on me!'' Trent was also up now. He was huffing and looking at his friend, squeezing a carrot in his hand.

Nick took another carrot and soon it was on the floor, smashed in pieces after being thrown on the floor in rage. ''It's all your fault! You're just being lazy all the time! I have no time to relax because I have to keep this house clean!'' the shorter brunette yelled. He had started ranting like he usually did to the other boy and he couldn't stop it. He had to get it out.

''This apartment is already clean enough! Just let it go!'' Trent roared and squeezed the carrot tighter. He didn't get angry as easily, but he could throw stuff as well. He just had better self control than his roommate had.

''Why do you always have to complain? I'm just doing important things! I'm trying to make your life better and all you do is tell me to stop! Do you really want your life to be a mess?'' Nick left the kitchen and walked around their living room which was right next to the kitchen. He ran his hands through his brown messy hair and walked around the table in the room. Trent was soon up and after him.

''You need to learn how to live Nicholas!'' he was shouting and made Nick turn around and look at him. He bit his lip for couple seconds before sitting on the couch, still hands in his hair.

''For goddammit! Why can't you understand what is important?'' he then whispered and kicked the table in front of him. Nick didn't look at the other boy anymore, just sat there and tried for not to yell.

''You only live once you idiot!'' That was the final. Trent walked back to the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. Nick was left on the living room alone and all he wanted to do was leave. But he needed to get everything ready for Max because the other boy wouldn't do it. He just needed to calm down first, the bunny could wait for a little while.

Deep breaths. He had been sitting there only for couple minutes when Trent was back. He didn't look angry when Nick lifted his head to look at him. He looked scared. He seemed to panic and it automatically made the little brunette jump up.

''Max has opened his box somehow and I can't find him!'' Trent confessed.

Well this was weird. It wasn't something that Nick had expected. He knew that he didn't buy the dumbest one, but this was still quite much for animal like that.

''Maaaaax!'' Trent was shouting and looking everywhere. He seems to had forgotten their fight and was almost panicking now. ''What if he decided to jump out of a window or sunk to the toilet or something horrible like that?'' the chubby boy was babbling and looking under the carpets.

''Calm down you idiot.'' Nick shouted and moved to check the kitchen again. The box was empty, just like Trent had told him and not a fur was found anywhere.

''Maybe we need to call him some other names!'' Nick's roommate suggested. ''Does he have a longer name?''

''His actual name is Maximillian II , but I don't think it will help.'' the shorter boy replied, but Trent was already trying it out.

And it didn't work. Nick knew it. He wouldn't come out with only shouting his name. This was hunting. This was like a war between them. Well except he wasn't going to kill his pet or even take out a gun, but still the idea was quite close.

After an hour Nick was pretty sure the bunny wasn't in a place they could find him in. Trent didn't want to give up and was still looking for the animal. At the moment he was going through his boxes which were filled with DVD's and magazines.

''He's not coming out Trent.'' the muscular brunette cried to his friend who was cursing in his bedroom. ''He's a wise one. He's somewhere we can't find him, but need to come out when he's really hungry.''

He heard Trent stop his movements. Soon the bigger boy was sitting next to him and sighing. ''Why did it have to escape now! Why not tomorrow! I had just gotten exited because we actually have a pet now and then I can't hold him.'' he complained to Nick who just shook his head. ''I don't know…'' he muttered as an answer and stood up. ''I'm getting some coffee.''

When he entered the kitchen he didn't even bother to look around more than was needed. He just got his coffee which Trent had got ready for him before he came home. It was cold, but the brunette didn't even care about it. He just needed something to do.

''Want to join?'' he shouted to Trent and drank a bit of his cold drink. Again he heard what his roommate was doing, getting up and coming to the kitchen.

''You know I don't like coffee, but I can si-'' he stopped at the door right when he came in. Nick looked at him and raised his eyebrow. ''What's wro-'' he started, but the other boy lifted his hand to quiet him. ''Don't move.'' he whispered.

Nick was confused, but stopped his movements. Trent was moving very slowly toward the table, looking actually quite creepy. He walked to the other side of the table and Nick heard the cage being shut. ''You can turn now.''

He faced his friend and opened his mouth to ask what had he done, but then he looked at the cage. It was shut, but Max was in it. He was sleeping and looking pleased with everything around him.

Nick looked at Trent who was smiling and almost crying. ''You didn't even notice, didn't you.'' he whispered and walked to his friend. Nick was soon up and hugged Trent tightly.

He had no idea where Max had been all this time and when he had come back. He didn't know if they had been hallucinating or if it was true, but it didn't even matter anymore. Their pet was safe and okay and not traumatized by the experience.

Nick was sitting in his car in front of the pet store. He was taking deep breaths and trying to get himself up. The store would be closed soon. He had only 10 minutes time before he'd have to leave. He needed to go and talk with Jeff again. And he could just talk about Max if he couldn't make out anything else. It wasn't that hard, but time was running out.

He had been sitting there for 30 minutes now. He had turned the radio off about 10 minutes ago to stood up, but still hadn't done it. His phone was buzzing in his pocket, probably Trent complaining that he was supposed to cook today and he was hungry, but Nick barely even noticed it.

'Just go there and say hi. You can buy some food. It's a good excuse. Just get you fat ass up and go.' he was saying to himself in his mind.

It took five minutes before he finally managed to get up. He locked the car and walked to the store seeing only couple other customers, most of them already leaving.

He looked around. The high stacks were still there the way he remembered them. Everything looked the same as usual except for the pet side. It had already been closed and the brunette saw Jeff working on the cash and smiling to an old woman who waved her a goodbye.

Nick hid himself behind a stack. He felt extremely nervous and was afraid he wouldn't get a word out from his mouth. He felt like running away and coming back tomorrow.

'Don't do it. You need to see him again. You won't get over it if you don't talk to him again. You will be thinking about him all the time and won't be able to concentrate at all. Your life will become a hell.'

Nick bit his lip and grabbed a package of hay with him. He was soon walking to the cash with it and trying to stay calm. There was a beautiful young woman standing in front of him and he felt very nervous when looking at Jeff who hadn't noticed him yet. The woman seemed to be flirting with the blond and naturally, Nick felt like punching her.

And then it happened. Nick was quite sure he hear it right.

''Sorry beautiful, not your team.'' Jeff reported and gave a quick sad smile which made the brunette feel like falling on the floor and throwing stuff everywhere.

The woman was already walking away when Nick realized what Jeff had actually said. He just stared at the blond in shock and couldn't recover fast enough.

''You heard that?''

Jeff was raising his eyebrow and looking at Nick with an insecure look when the brunette finally realized the blond was talking to him. He opened his mouth to reply, but ended up just nodding.

''It wasn't supposed to come out like that… but well… now you know…''

Did he just blush a bit? Nick was sure about it. And he didn't seen as confident as usually.

Or was he just hoping it to happen? Probably.

''Well I'm gay too.''

It wasn't supposed to come out that fast. Nick had planned to tell him when they'd get to know each other better, but the situation just felt good. Of course he still felt nervous about revealing it, but the fact that the blond was also gay helped a lot.

''This is actually quite funny.'' Jeff laughed a bit and shook his head, smiling at the other boy. He was taking his apron off already as the only other customer left decided not to buy anything and left the building.

''Yeah…'' Nick mumbled and looked at the other who looked absolutely perfect with his hair perfectly in place and teeth shining when opening his beautiful mouth. It made the brunette run his fingers through his hair to hope it would somehow make it look sexy, but it probably didn't.

''So you want to pay for this hay? If you don't have any money I can borrow you, but usually you're supposed to pay for it.'' Jeff hinted and made the other boy jump a little.

''Oh, yeah I should pay for it…'' the brunette babbled and blushed a bit, feeling embarrassment. He took out his wallet and paid for the item.

The blond was smiling at him most of the time. It was hard for Nick to speak properly anymore. He was regretting his choice so much at the moment, but couldn't run away anymore. He had to do something to the situation, but he couldn't just ask him out. That would be creepy and Nick wasn't that kind of person.

''Sooo… would you like to meet again some time? Like for coffee or something?''

How does this man even exist? Had Jeff just asked him out right when he was thinking about asking him. Nick opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He was all locked, but at the moment, just nodding would be weird.

''Well y-yeah... I m-mean I'd l-love to…'' the brunette stuttered and almost dropped the hay package he had just taken to his hands.

''Tomorrow at six o' clock? We can meet here after I finish with my work and then grab a coffee. We can decide better then.'' Jeff was now planning. Nick just stared at him in shock and tried to listen what he was saying. It took quite much effort, but somehow he managed to catch the time and place.

''I'll be here then.'' the shorter boy promised before stuffing his purchase to his bag. The blond smiled to him one last time before Nick turned around. He didn't even bother to look behind when leaving the shop. He stopped when he was sitting on his car and closed his eyes for a moment.

''I have a date tomorrow.'' he whispered to himself and opened his eyes. ''I have a date with Jeff.''


End file.
